Pétalos japoneses
by Sinsajo21
Summary: Después de la guerra que culminó con la derrota del Señor Oscuro a manos de Harry Potter, la vida de todos ha vuelto a empezar. Draco Malfoy ha trabado una especie de amistad con Harry, lo que le llevará a reencontrarse con la bruja más brillante de su edad: Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: esto es una traducción de _Japanese blossoms_, historia escrita en inglés por Inadaze22 ( u/1394384/inadaze22) y traducida con su consentimiento. Todo es original de J.K. Rowling excepto las ideas y caracterizaciones de Inadaze22. Tanto ella como yo hacemos esto por simple entreteniemiento, no sacamos ningún beneficio.**

**El fanfic ya está terminado, lo que está en progreso es su traducción. Se subirán capítulos con la mayor frecuencia posible :)**

**Pétalos japoneses: un relato**

El callejón Diagon parecía una típica estampa invernal de cuento, de ensueño.

Ráfagas de viento helado barrían la calle nevada. Faltaban tres días para la Navidad y los magos que habían dejado sus compras para última hora corrían de tienda en tienda, haciéndose con los últimos regalos para la familia, los amigos y algún que otro conocido. Fuera, en la calle, coros de villancicos cantaban a todo pulmón, contagiando el espíritu navideño a todo el que los oía. Los niños reían y jugaban en la nieve, el chocolate caliente se vendía a precios desorbitados, las brujas charlaban y todo el mundo parecía feliz, participando del ambiente festivo.

Draco Malfoy se alzó el cuello del abrigo, intentando en vano protegerse del frío.

Acababa de volver a la ciudad después de un viaje de negocios al Cairo, en el que había disfrutado de su belleza y buen tiempo durante tres días, pero sabía que nunca se volvería a acostumbrar al frío. Había comido con Harry Potter y su esposa, Ginny, y ahora recorría el callejón Diagon con la cabeza gacha. No le apetecía hacer de aguantavelas, así que había escapado de allí con una disculpa, fingiendo estar cansado.

Su sombrero le servía de escudo contra el viento helado. Draco se dio cuenta de que le faltaba poco para llegar al punto de Aparición.

Sus pasos le llevaron a donde quería ir y rápidamente se apareció en su piso, a las afueras de Londres.

Cuando llegó, quitó la nieve del abrigo antes de colgarlo en el perchero de madera de cerezo. Draco bloqueó los polvos Flu, encendió un fuego normal, se hizo una taza de té y se sentó en su silla favorita delante de la ventana con un libro. Inspiró; el olor a pétalos japoneses se desvanecía cada vez más con el paso del tiempo.

Pero en vez de leer, acabó mirando por la ventana.

La nieve caía con más fuerza.

Nieve de Londres.

No había nada en el mundo igual que aquello. Cuando nevaba en Londres, parecía que todo adoptara ese maravilloso tono de blanco, y de repente todo el mundo era un punto diminuto en las aceras, y todo estaba limpio y mucho más vivo. Veía el viento soplar entre los árboles al otro lado del cristal, oía su aullido al golpear las contraventanas. Pero la ventana, que había estado rota durante casi un año y no habían tenido tiempo de arreglar, no se abriría, así que no podría sentir la nieve.

Lo único que quería Draco era sentir la nieve desde casa; típico, pero lógico para él.

El tiempo siempre es mejor cuando no estás en mitad de los elementos, pensaba ella.

Él no podía sentir la nieve, pero ella no estaba allí para verlo.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana y echó un vistazo al teléfono, luego al reloj de pared y, por último, al reloj de caballeros de hora dual que ella le había regalado hacía tres cumpleaños, antes de decidir que era demasiado tarde para llamarla. Eran las 18:46, hora de Londres, lo que significaba que eran las 3:46 en Tokio: mitad de la noche ... o la madrugada siguiente. Ella lo habría llamado noche hacía una hora, después de haber trabajado toda la tarde en la empresa. De ninguna manera la despertaría, sabiendo que era una adicta al trabajo y apenas dormía.

Daba igual que deseara que durmiera a su lado porque estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

La mirada triste de sus ojos se clavó en la ventana y se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose cómo había llegado al punto de conocerla tan bien.

La nieve caía, el viento soplaba, los árboles se doblaban y el hombre rubio y apesadumbrado simplemente observaba.

Draco supuso que era apropiado que el comienzo de su historia fuera el final de otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando era niño, su madre tenía una obsesión enfermiza con la mitología griega muggle y solía leerle innumerables cuentos para ir a dormir sobre los dioses del Olimpo, las locuras que hicieron y las moralejas que enseñaban de cómo el bien siempre triunfaba sobre el mal. Esto último parecía ser verdad en casi todos los libros que leía y era verdad también en la vida real.

El 2 de mayo de 1997 el bien prevaleció y Harry Potter venció al Señor Oscuro. Draco Malfoy se consideraba afortunado por haber pasado el primer aniversario de la batalla final fuera de la cárcel; tuvo muchísima suerte de no ir a la cárcel en un principio. Su padre no tuvo tanta suerte y su madre estuvo bajo arresto domiciliario hasta el año próximo.

Draco se libró con relativa facilidad por su edad y su situación; todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue sentarse para sacarse sus ÉXTASIS y buscar un trabajo decente... cosa que hizo sin mucha objeción. El orgullo no lo era todo y estaba agradecido de seguir vivo.

De hecho, su trabajo como investigador principiante de hechizos antiguos y obsoletos para el Ministerio era la única razón por la que asistió a la celebración del aniversario vestido con un traje caro en vez se pasar la noche en su piso destapando las maravillas de los telefilms. Estaba cansado y aburrido y, si no llega a ser por Harry Potter, se habría ido.

Los dos enemigos habían forjado una relación cercana a la amistad después de la guerra. Draco se lo encontró en su primer día de trabajo, el día después de sacarse sus ÉXTASIS. Harry acababa de terminar su formación como auror y, en su entrevista con _Corazón de Bruja_, declaró que estaba preparado para "meterse de lleno en la búsqueda y captura de magos oscuros", pero el Harry Potter con el que Malfoy se encontró esa mañana estaba aterrado.

_(4 de septiembre de 1997)_

_-Quédese con el cambio -le dijo a la mujer más mayor de la tienda muggle cuando compró una taza de café. _

_Ella asintió y ofreció su mejor sonrisa, pero le faltaba un diente delantero y Draco sintió una necesidad repentina de huir._

_Sonrió educadamente, se giró para marcharse y entonces vio a Potter un poco más allá, sentado en una de las mesas, pálido y congelado en su silla. Era evidente que el niño prodigio estaba nervioso. Había visto a Potter unas tres veces desde la guerra, pero siempre adoptaba un semblante de alivio cuando le preguntaban acerca de la derrota del Señor Oscuro; era el mismo alivio que Draco sintió en el instante en que el Señor Oscuro cayó al suelo, muerto._

_Draco no sabía por qué, pero en vez de salir de allí se acercó a él._

_-Potter._

_-Malfoy -dijo Harry con indiferencia. Probablemente carecía de la energía necesaria para añadir el tono malicioso._

_-Últimamente hace buen tiempo, ¿eh?_

_Draco siempre encontraba difícil hablar de nada. No era de los que se iban por las ramas; iba al grano y se retiraba antes de que el otro se pudiera recuperar. Era su táctica de supervivencia, especialmente en esos días en los que nadie quería que lo relacionaran con él por sus pecados y los de su familia._

_-Hmm, sí, la verdad es que sí -le respondió Harry mirándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañeza._

_-¿Tu primer día como auror? -continuó Malfoy. No soportaba ese tipo de conversaciones vacías._

_-Sí._

_-¿Nervioso?_

_-Aterrado -confesó, tras una pequeña pausa._

_-¿Quién habría pensado que el gran Harry Potter estaría nervioso por algo tan insignificante como su primer día de trabajo? -se mofó Draco con arrogancia y una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Sigues siendo un imbécil arrogante -dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido._

_-Algunas cosas nunca cambian._

_-Cierto._

_-Pero algunas veces -replicó Draco antes de dar un sorbo a su café -algunas cosas sí que cambian... No tienes por qué estar nervioso, Potter._

_-¿Y eso a qué viene? -dijo a la defensiva._

_-Luchar contra unos pocos magos oscuros que vagan por ahí sin líder no es nada comparado con vencer al mal en persona._

_Harry Potter permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de responder._

_-Tienes razón, Malfoy._

_-Lo sé -respondió con arrogancia._

Su primer impulso fue reirse del héroe caído, pero la guerra, la muerte y un año con el ser más aterrador del universo lo había suavizado un poco.

Solo un poco.

Pero ese poco bastó para que invitara a su antiguo y aterrado enemigo a un café y una galleta. Draco no sabía por qué se había quedado cuando Potter ya se había tranquilizado, no sabía por qué había empezado a hablar con él, no sabía por qué se reía de sus anécdotas de su formación como auror. Pero Draco hizo todo eso.

Draco vio que Harry no era como él lo creía durante sus años en Hogwarts; era una persona humilde y decente en general. Cuando se separaron al cabo de media hora, quedaron en verse para cenar y hablar de los viejos tiempos en un pequeño restaurante que conocían en el Londres muggle .

Era el principio de una extraña relación cercana a la amistad.

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento cuando Harry encontró a Draco en su sitio favorito...

_(2 de mayo de 1998)_

_-¿Refunfuñando por las esquinas, Malfoy? Pensaba que estabas por encima de tan bajas actividades._

_-Yo no refunfuño, Potter -respondió indignado, lanzando una mirada fulminante a su casi amigo, aunque su arrogancia era solo aparente-. Simplemente estoy admirando el ambiente... desde la esquina. Pensaba que estarías demasiado ocupado con Shackelbolt besándote el culo, mientras el resto del puto ministerio casi ni se da cuenta de que estoy. Me sorprende que nadie haya intentado limpiarte los zapatos todavía._

_Draco resopló, divertido, y Harry se sentó en el sitio libre que había a su lado. _

_-Yo no diría eso tan rápido, unos 27 elfos domésticos lo intentaron tan pronto como entré. Fue más bien embarazoso. Ron estaba—_

_-Ah, ¿cómo está el Comadreja?_

_No era ningún secreto que, a pesar de la casi amistad entre Draco y Harry, Ronald Weasley no era precisamente un miembro del club de fans de Draco Malfoy. Simplemente reprimían sus ganas de destrozarse a maleficios por Harry._

_Ignorar que Draco aún llamaba a Ron "el Comadreja" era habitual en su casi amistad y Harry nunca se ofendía o defendía a su mejor amigo; sería una pérdida de tiempo, Draco solo estaba siendo él mismo. De hecho, Ron aún llamaba a Draco "el Hurón"._

_-Ron está eufórico... -Harry sonrió orgulloso-. Le va a pedir la mano a Hermione esta noche._

_Una ceja rubia se alzó con divertida sorpresa a la mención de su otra casi amiga._

___Su casi amistad empezó 27 días después de que él y Harry empezaran a quedar para cenar después del trabajo en el Londres muggle. Ella se les unió un viernes, ____con su traje a rayas azul marino de negocios, después de una larga mañana dando clases en una universidad muggle y una larga tarde en el bufete de abogados mágico donde trabajaba como investigadora. _

___Draco tuvo que pasar nueve minutos en su presencia, nueve minutos durante los que parloteó sin parar sobre información interesante mágica que sólo él parecía entender y sobre clases que solo Harry parecía entender, para darse cuenta de que Hermione Granger era diferente a cualquier mujer a la que hubiera conocido en su vida . _

___Aunque podía ser algo molesta y una pedante insoportable, la encontraba extrañamente refrescante en comparación con las brujas mimadas y atontadas con las que había pasado toda su vida. Ella era real... y bastante impresionante._

___Draco aprendió rápidamente que ella no era solo la bruja más brillante de su edad y una heroína de guerra. Era una vegetariana convencida, una filántropa, una humanista; iba a carreras benéficas en el Londres muggle, hacía voluntariados los fines de semana, daba comida a los pobres y hacía turnos en hogares sociales cuando podía, y aún luchaba por la igualdad de los elfos domésticos. Iba a yoga todas las mañanas al amanecer y una vez acampó al lado de un nogal durante una semana cuando tenía diez años para que no lo talaran. Aquel árbol aún vivía. Ni que decir tiene que estudió en un __college____ de Oxford y que se graduó en ciencias políticas y en historia para poder asegurarse un trabajo en un bufete de Londres que trabajaba con clientes mágicos y muggles._

___La habrían contratado igual sin la preparación extra, pero insistió en que tenía que tener una formación completa._

___Claramente era alguien a quien tener en cuenta y Draco se preguntaba entonces cómo narices había acabado con un paleto como Weasley, que trabajaba con su hermano George en el desarrollo de nuevos productos para Sortilegios Weasley hasta que las pruebas de Quidditch empezasen. Todo lo que Weasley deseaba era sentar la cabeza, casarse e ir a trabajar mientras su mujer cuidaba a los niños. Hermione Granger no era ese tipo de mujer; de hecho, había dejado claro que que no tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en una vida estática y en ser una buena esposa. Draco deseaba en secreto que nunca acabara con ese tipo de vida; sería como cortarle las alas a un águila imperial. Ella se merecía algo mejor que ser solo la esposa y la incubadora de la prole de Weasley._

_Ese pensamiento le hizo reír por lo bajo a Draco, que sacudió la cabeza._

_-Me encantaría estar presente en secreto en esa proposición de matrimonio._

_-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -preguntó Harry con los ojos verdes clavados en su casi amigo, llenos de curiosidad._

_-No, nada, nada..._


	3. Chapter 3

Años después, cuando pensaba en ello, sabía que en aquel momento no esperaba ver su sueño cumplido, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

Recordaba que había planeado trabajar aquel fin de semana de mayo durante su tiempo libre en su visita a la Mansión Malfoy. Draco se escapó del salón de baile quince minutos antes de que empezaran los discursos para recuperar su trabajo de su despacho diminuto. Lo que en su día parecía un encargo de investigación inabarcable era ahora un recuerdo sin importancia, prescindible. La biblioteca extensible de la Mansión era el lugar perfecto para encontrar libros sobre hechizos obsoletos, maleficios y encantamientos, era perfecta para adelantar trabajo.

Aquel día, después de girar unas cuantas esquinas en los desiertos pasillos del Ministerio, unas voces le hicieron parar antes de girar la siguiente.

_(2 de mayo de 1998)_

_-Gracias por la oferta, pero no -oyó Draco al otro lado de la esquina; una respuesta articulada sin ninguna emoción._

_Draco reconoció aquella voz de inmediato y se alegró para sus adentros por poder enterarse de todo a escondidas. Siempre era un buen día cuando un Weasel no conseguía lo que quería. Avanzó algunos pasos más con sigilo, asegurándose de que su presencia no sería advertida. Aquello era algo que no se quería perder y se maldijo a sí mismo por no llevar palomitas para el evento. Estaba seguro de que sería un dramón._

_-¿No? - profirió una voz chillona y horrorizada que rozaba la ira._

_Y reconoció esa voz también. Su cara se transformó en una mueca de burla y diversión._

_-Mi respuesta es no -repitió con calma._

_-Hermione... ¿es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿No?_

_Draco alzó la mirada al cielo._

_-¿Qué más quieres que diga, Ronald? Me has pedido que me case contigo y te he dicho que no. Es muy simple, ya ves._

_Draco intentó no reírse por lo bajo de su respuesta de sabionda. Era típico de Hermione._

_-P-p-pero... ¿por qué no? -tartamudeó Ron. _

_No podía verlo, pero sabía que su cara estaría al rojo vivo y temblando de rabia._

_-Te he dicho mil veces que no estoy preparada para sentar la cabeza y casarme, ni ahora ni hasta dentro de mucho tiempo -la oyó decir clara y severa-. Te he especificado que no estoy preparada para dejar mi carrera profesional por tener hijos, ni siquiera estoy segura de que los quiera tener, para empezar... Y después de decirte todo esto, aún tienes la sangre fría de pedirme que nos casemos y encima de sorprenderte y enfadarte por mi negativa. ¿De verdad pensabas que cambiaría de opinión?_

_Hubo un ligero movimiento._

_-Pensé que me querías._

_-Y te quiero._

_-Pues cásate conmigo._

_-No._

_-Así que no me quieres._

_-He dicho que sí, Ronald._

_-Entonces acepta._

_-No -respondió ella con voz irritada-. No me voy a casar contigo. Ni siquiera tengo 20 años, ¡por el amor de Dios! No solo soy demasiado joven para convertirme en esposa de nadie, sino que además estoy muy ocupada. No soy como tú, Ronald, quiero demasiadas cosas como para formar una familia ahora. Quiero avanzar en mi carrera, quiero vivir y viajar por el mundo, quiero ganarme un nombre, no como la enciclopedia andante de Harry Potter, sino como Hermione Granger, y no voy a conseguir nada de eso si me caso contigo ahora._

_-Eso no es justo—_

_-Ah, ¿no? -ahora estaba enfadada-. Ron, al minuto de casarme contigo vas a querer un hijo, y al minuto de tener un hijo vas a querer otro. Lo siguiente será estar rodeada de niños mientras tú recorres el mundo jugando al Quidditch y cumpliendo tus sueños, y yo no tendré la oportunidad de cumplir ninguno de los míos. Eso, eso__ sí __que no es justo._

_-El amor consiste en sacrificarse por el otro, tú misma me lo dijiste._

_-Y es verdad, pero la única que hará sacrificios soy yo, y eso no es justo—_

_-Te quiero... y si tú me quieres, Hermi, sacrificarás tus aspiraciones por mí._

_Draco tuvo que contenerse para no saltar y liarse a lanzar maleficios contra el cretino ese._

_-¿Cómo, cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a usar el amor contra mí? -dijo Hermione con una voz que dejó un eco furioso en las paredes vacías-. Si TÚ me quisieras, Ronald, no me pedirías que me sacrificara por tu causa. No me pedirías que abandonara mis sueños y ambiciones por ti. Si me quisieras, me esperarías; sacrificarías algunos sueños por mí. El amor no es una calle de doble sentido, un tira y afloja... nadie debería dar más que el otro y tú me estás pidiendo que te lo dé todo, ¡y no puedo! ¡No puedo! _

_Draco sabía que estaba llorando, se le notaba en la voz._

_-¡Tengo sueños! ¡Yo también soy una persona, Ron! ¡No soy como un barco que va a donde quieras! ¡No me puedes pedir que lo deje todo por ti! ¡No me puedes pedir que abandone mi carrera porque te convenga! -gritó entre lágrimas._

_-¡Si ni siquiera tienes una carrera, Hermi! ¡Pasarán diez años antes de que estés contenta con una! ¿Cómo quieres que te espere diez años? -gritó Ron, furioso; probablemente le estaba gritando en la cara-. Eres solo una estudiante que hace investigación como algo secundario por algo de dinero, ¿cómo puede convertirse eso en un salto a una carrera brillante? Es patético, eso es lo que es. Estás perdiendo el tiempo con fantasías tontas y sin sentido._

_-¿Cómo has podido decir que me quieres en una frase y decir todo eso en la siguiente? -gritó con voz sollozante y temblorosa. Pasó un minuto antes de que volviera a hablar; todo lo que Draco podía oír era el sonido de su llanto y sus sollozos. Pero de repente el ambiente se tornó silencioso y Hermione habló, con voz firme pero serena-. Tienes razón._

_-¿Sí?_

_¿La tenía?_

_-Sí, tienes razón, pero parece que no soy la única que no tiene algo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Ahora mismo yo no tengo una carrera, y tú... tú ya no tienes novia._

_Ron explotó de repente._

_-¿QUË? No puedo creer—_

_Draco decidió que era el momento perfecto para una entrada triunfal y dobló la esquina como si nada, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione se giró y Ron echaba chispas, ambos anonadados por la aparición. Draco miró primero el rostro aliviado y lloroso de Hermione y después el de Ron, __rabioso, y preguntó con una calma casi repugnante: "¿Va todo bien por aquí?"_

_-Todo va bien, Malfoy, lárgate -le soltó Ron-. Estamos teniendo una discusión._

_-No, ya no -dijo Hermione con seguridad-. La discusión ha terminado, Ron. Adiós._

_Y se alejó de allí dignamente. Ron salió como una fiera en dirección opuesta, chocando contra Draco con fuerza. Pensó en cubrirle de maldiciones, pero en vez de eso esperó a que doblara la esquina de la que él había salido antes de ir tras la chica morena. Draco la encontró sentada en el borde de la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, llorando con la cara entre las manos. Cuando se paró frente a ella, Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas._

_-Sé que lo has oído todo._

_No se molestó en preguntar cómo lo sabía, se imaginó que no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso._

_-Sí, es un imbécil egoísta y no merece la pena. Hiciste bien en rechazarle. _

_En su cara apareció un destello de suficiencia._

_Draco se dio cuenta de que era lo más agradable que le había dicho directamente. Le hizo sentirse algo incómodo, así que cambió de tema._

_-Los discursos empiezan en unos minutos._

_-Me niego a volver._

_Draco tendió la mano a su casi amiga y ella la aceptó. La ayudó a levantarse._

_-Pues ya somos dos... ¿dónde te gustaría ir?_

_-A donde sea menos aquí._


	4. Chapter 4

Volviendo a esa noche años después, Draco se daba cuenta de que la vida tal y como la conocía se le acabó en aquel momento. El cambio estaba ahí y, aunque no fuera algo drástico o muy visible, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Solo sabía que tenía que haberse alejado de Hermione aquella noche.

Lo habría salvado a largo plazo.

Bueno, si lo hubiera pensado en su día, habría escuchado y recordado los argumentos de Hermione en contra del matrimonio. Si Draco hubiera tenido sentido común, la habría dejado llorando delante de la fuente. Si hubiera sido lógico, no se habría aparecido con ella en el parque de debajo de su piso y no se habrían sentado en los columpios a hablar hasta que el guarda de seguridad del parque les pidió que se fueran. Si hubiera pensado solo un poco, no se habría ido a dormir al sofá para dejarla dormir en su cama.

Las sábanas olían a ella, a pétalos japoneses, aunque las hubiera lavado ya dos veces.

Draco acabó comprando otro juego.

En los meses que siguieron a la repentina ruptura de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, que fue un gran escándalo en el mundo mágico, la casi amistad entre ella y Draco creció y se transformó en una amistad en toda regla. Amistad que, tal y como fue descubriendo, era diferente con Hermione Granger. Con Harry, su casi amistad se acababa en cenas diarias y alguna que otra broma... con Hermione fue más allá.

Draco no sabía de dónde sacaba tiempo Hermione para quedar con su tan apretada agenda, pero el caso es que siempre le acababa invitando a jugar a algo y a ver una película con Harry y Ginny, dos personas que le toleraba. Ella le enseñó deportes muggle como los bolos, el esquí y el golf, deportes a los que era malísimo al principio. Lo llevaba a ver películas y se reía de su fascinación por todo, diciendo que le recordaba a la primera vez que fue al callejón Diagon.

Sin ser una persona acostumbrada a coger demasiada confianza con la gente, Draco se vio haciendo planes también. La llevó a una exposición de arte mágico a la que Hermione quer ía ir pero no podía permitirse la entrada y le pagó un instructor de vuelo para que le diera clases durante seis semanas cuando dijo que, después de verlos volar tantos años, tenía ganas de aprender.

Y una noche a la semana quedaban para hablar en los columpios de Bessemer Park, donde todo empezó.

_(1 de diciembre de 1998)_

_Lo primero que dijo cuando abrió la puerta fue: "No me creo que vayas a llevar eso...", señalando la ropa negra que llevaba Draco esa mañana de sábado tan temprano._

_Draco ya estaba de bastante mal humor despu és de que lo llamara a las 5 de la mañana para despertarle y se arrepentía de haber expresado el más mínimo interés en su voluntariado, lo que la llevó a invitarle a ayudar a construir casas para la fundación Casas para la Humanidad. Se había puesto su ropa informal: vaqueros, deportivas y una sudadera de Oxford. Llevaba su espsa melena recogida en una cola de caballo y una gorra lisa de color azul._

_Se sintió ridículo por la ropa que había elegido._  
_-No sabía que otra cosa ponerme -refunfuñó._

_Ella le cogióde la mano y, con una sonrisa, lo arrastró dentro de su piso._  
_-Seguro que te puedes poner algo de Harr-_

_-¿Potter tiene ropa en tu casa? -dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una ceja alzada._

_Por descontado, ella ignoró su tonito sugerente._  
_-Todo el mundo tiene ropa en mi piso; todos se han quedado aquí alguna vez -respondió con altanería._

_Estuvo a punto de preguntar si Weasley también tenía ropa en su casa, pero se contuvo. Draco sabía que, a pesar de su dura ruptura, ella aún se preocupaba por él y le dolía hablar sobre él. Había puesto una excelente cara de póker, pero él saía que a ella le molestaba ver a Ron flirteando con otras delante de ella solo para que lo viera; a veces lo mencionaba en Bessemer Park. Era un poco incómodo, pero no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar aparte de él y Draco entendía perfectamente cómo era no tener a nadie con quien hablar._

_Ginny era su hermana y Harry su mejor amigo; los dos le suplicaban que arreglara las cosas y que acabara con aquella locura, pero Hermione decía bien claro que se negaba a simplemente cumpilir sus deseos. Además, cuanto más demostraba su falta de madurez, menos quería ella reconciliarse... menos le quería y respetaba._

_En el fondo, Draco pensaba que al principio ella podría haber sido más permisiva si no llega a ser porque sus palabras la habían herido en su orgullo mortalmente. Antes que nada, Hermione Granger era una engreída. Era una de sus cualidades que más le gustaban de ella y una de tantas que compartían._

_La vanidosa chica buscaba unos vaqueros en el inmaculado armario de invitados que usaba como almacén de objetos perdidos, lleno de camisetas y pantalones e incluso zapatos, aunque todo estaba muy ordenado. No mucho después, Draco iba apropiadamente vestido con unos vaqueros de Harry, una de las sudaderas de Oxford de Hermione que a ella le quedaba grande, y unas deportivas que Hermione hab ía creado con un hechizo de transformación a partir de los zapatos de Draco. Draco no podía sentirse más ridículo y consideró empezar a despotricar, pero las palabras de Hermione cuando entró en la cocina lo silenciaron:_

_-Pareces un muggle._

_Eso era, en teoría, un cumplido._


End file.
